


fallin' together

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [5]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: (i love them), F/F, Fluff, Smut, and its kinda awkward but its not, as usual canola is freaking out, so is lauren probably tbh, these two i s2g, yup they have s e x here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: ...she knows she wants to do this with Lauren. Now. Because it'sLaurenand Lauren is understanding and she hasn't done this either and– and they're going to do this. Together. And it's going to be perfect.(At least she really, really hopes so.)/Their first time./Camren college AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i started therapy and i'm celebrating. i survived the day, and i'm celebrating by publishing smut. awesome. gotta love me.
> 
> have a good read ;)

 

It's okay.

 

Camila tries telling herself that it's okay. Over and over. It's fine, it's _okay_ , she doesn't have to be scared.

 

And, really, it isn't really that she is actually, well, scared. Okay, she _is_ – but– also, she _isn't_. Because she knows that, with Lauren, she doesn't _have_ to be scared. It's okay. And, again, it's not really that _this_ is _scary_ , at all, it's just– she's nervous. She's _really_ nervous, and, yeah, she's also _excited_ but she's mostly nervous.

  
Which is understandable. This is her first time, and she's so, so nervous. She doesn't– it's with _Lauren_ , and Camila doesn't want to disappoint her. Lauren is still one of her best friends and– and, yeah, she happens to be her girlfriend, too, but– but she doesn't want to disappoint her. She wants to make this unforgettable for Lauren and–  and she's not sure she's going to be able to. She doesn't– she doesn't know what to do.

 

She's lost.

 

Like, not _really_ , because Lauren is here _with_ her, but she kind of _is_. She hasn't done this before. Which makes this a little hard because, well, yeah.

 

But– but she knows she wants to do this with Lauren. Now. Because it's _Lauren_ and Lauren is understanding and she hasn't done this either and– and they're going to do this. Together. And it's going to be perfect.

 

(At least she really, really hopes so.)

 

And– okay, yeah, maybe she should stop over thinking the next step before it even happens. She– she should concentrate on what's happening right now, and right now Lauren is kissing her. So she does. She focuses on this. This kiss. Because, wow, Lauren's kisses are incredible, and breathtaking, and– and she feels like she's going to faint.

 

(She has noticed a pattern. She always feels like fainting when it comes to doing, well, things with Lauren. New things– or just– _things_. Which– is this _love_? Or is it a heart condition? Because her heart is beating, like, super fast and she's trembling and–)

 

And, holy _hell_ , she doesn't know why or how or– but she's on her bed. She swears one second ago she _wasn't_ on her bed. But now she is. And– and Lauren– oh, God, Lauren is on top of her. And she's still kissing her hard, and Camila– Camila tries to enjoy this as much as she can before she's inevitably going to fuck everything up. (It– she hasn't fucked everything up with Lauren yet, but it has to come sooner or later, right? She hopes not. But she's still _Camila_ , so there's always a chance she–)

 

But, yeah. Here she is. She's lying on her back, and Lauren has– her arms are next to Camila's head, and Camila buries her hands in Lauren's hair because she doesn't– she doesn't know what else to do. She just– she kisses her back, and enjoys the feeling of Lauren's lips. And tongue. And– and, occasionally, her teeth.

 

Camila feels warm. No, actually, she feels _hot_ and– is this _normal_? Is it _supposed_ to feel like this? Like she– like she's going to burn up? God.

 

And Lauren– suddenly Camila is sitting up. And Lauren is trying to take her shirt off, and– and, okay, yeah, Lauren probably feels this, too. The heat, and– everything. So their clothes have to go, Camila decides. Trying to help Lauren when she notices her hands are shaking as well, she takes her shirt off herself. And then she's sitting there in her bra, and Lauren is looking at her and she– she's kind of self-conscious, so she bites her lip and tries to cover herself.

 

"No, don't," says Lauren and reaches out for her, "Camz, you're beautiful."

 

And Lauren means it. Camila _knows_ she does. So she takes her hands off of her body, and lets Lauren, well, look. _Appreciate_. Whatever it is that she's doing. Whatever it is she wants to do.

 

Camila's voice is quiet when she says, "Yours now." Because, yeah, she wants to see Lauren, but she's not sure she should be asking, _demanding_ like this, so she's a little embarrassed. But Lauren smiles. And Camila instantly feels better.

 

And then– then Lauren takes her own shirt off. Camila's pinned back to the bed soon, and Lauren's kissing her again. And their skin– wow. They're skin on skin, kind of, and it feels– it feels amazing. Camila can't wait for more now, and she breaks the kiss, breathing ragged. "Pants, too."

 

And Lauren– Lauren really stares at her now, cheeks super flushed, and Camila– Camila–

 

"Is that– is that okay?" She has to make sure, because Lauren is looking at her and– and–

 

"More than okay."

 

They're kind of not sure how to take off their pants, exactly, because, well, they're on the bed, but– but a few moments later, they've figured something out, and then the clothes are taken off and thrown somewhere next to the bed, and they're– they're kissing again.

 

Camila is sure she's going to faint now. For real. Because– oh, God– she's touching Lauren like this. She lets her hands roam, lets them discover Lauren's skin. She– she gasps. She's loving this.

 

And then– then Lauren asks, tries to ask, "Can we– can I– um." She blushes.

 

Camila knows what she wants. (She doesn't know how, but– maybe it's this connection they have.) She replies, "Yes."

 

So Lauren looks at her gratefully, lets her sit up again, and reaches behind her. Fumbles with Camila's bra clasp. It doesn't take long, however, for her to– to– yeah. Camila's biting her lip again, and she's tempted to cover her chest, but this is _Lauren_ , so she doesn't need to. She thinks. Hopes. Knows.

 

"Camz, you're–" Camila puts her index finger on Lauren's lips to shut her up. And when she knows Lauren won't talk, she pulls her hand back, and takes Lauren's bra off. (It takes her a little longer because, wow, doing this to someone else is kind of so different and– yeah– anyway.)

 

And then they're– they're– they're like _this_. They're sitting on the bed, facing each other, just taking in each other's bodies. It's– Camila has never seen anything prettier. Lauren is incredibly beautiful. And– and she always thinks Lauren's beautiful but this is– it's all _different_ now and so much more _intimate_ , and– wow. Wow. _Wow_.

 

Camila pulls her girlfriend close, and then lies down, effectively making Lauren climb on top of her again. And this kiss they're sharing now is– is– God. Their breasts– and their stomachs– meet– and it's– Camila moans. She doesn't want to, the moan kind of just leaves her mouth and– and she's pretty sure she's, like, really turned on.

 

Suddenly, Lauren grinds down into her, and the way she does it– it's so purposeful– that Camila can't help but moan again. And she– Lauren groans because– she can probably, like, um, _feel_ her. You know, how turned on she is, and. Good God. Lauren does _it_ again. And again. And then– Camila swears she's going crazy and–

 

"Please." Camila doesn't know what she wants. Okay, maybe she does, but– not really. She doesn't know what she's begged for, she just– she wants _more_.

 

"Okay." Lauren understands her. Of course she does. But she– she gets off of the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Camila behind. Why– why has she– why is Lauren– um? But then she–

 

"Oh."

 

Lauren wants Camila to take her hand, so that she can get off the bed as well, to, like. Well.

 

Camila takes it, and a second later, she's standing next to Lauren, not sure what to, um, do.

 

But Lauren kisses her, gently, and assures her, "It's okay."

 

It is. It's completely okay. Camila knows it is. Lauren is here with her and she'd never judge her. Ever. So she takes off her underwear, and waits for Lauren to do the same.

 

And then they're, well, standing there. Naked. Trying not to look at each other. Which is– which is a little– yeah.

 

Camila feels bold. (How?) She pulls Lauren on the bed with her, and she– when they land on it, she immediately gets on top of Lauren. (She's not sure why she's like this all of a sudden. But it's– it's nice. And Lauren hasn't expected it, so, yeah.)

 

Camila just looks at Lauren for a moment. Her pupils are dilated, and her breathing– is heavy, and she's just– she wants this as much as Camila does. So Camila _tries_ to give _it_ to her. Tries to give Lauren what she wants. Really. She just– she wants Lauren to feel good. Really good.

 

They're kissing. But then they're not. Camila lets her lips wander to her girlfriend's neck instead. And while she bites the flesh there, she simultaneously grinds down into her like Lauren did before.

 

It has an immediate effect on the girl – she runs her nails down Camila's back, and she moans loudly.

 

Camila is happy she's got these reactions out of Lauren, and decides that she wants to go further. Her lips soon settle around one of the girl's nipples. She hopes it's okay. And it's– it feels amazing, pleasuring Lauren like this. She doesn't want to stop. Like, ever. And she– she bites down on her nipple experimentally, which elicits another moan from Lauren, and– Camila uses one of the hands she's been supporting her own weight with to tease Lauren's other nipple because, she thinks, otherwise it wouldn't be fair.

 

"Camila–"

 

Lauren doesn't have to say any more. Camila _knows_. And she– okay, again, she's _not_ done this before, and she– but she– she hasn't done _any_ of this before, and so far Lauren seems to really like everything she does, right? So she– she just follows her instincts. (She's also read some _stuff_ online, so–)

 

She gives a few kisses to Lauren's stomach, and then she– she– she can _smell_ her and she– oh, God. She's really going to do this. Lauren's hands are on her head and she can tell the girl really wants her to do _something_.

 

So Camila gets comfortable. Lying between Lauren's legs, she spreads them a little more, and then she– "Fuck."

 

Camila looks up at Lauren's face, sees her bite her lip, and then she– God, she wants this. And, well, she goes to work.

 

She tastes Lauren. She moans. Because Lauren is– is delicious– and she– she can't think. She just– she uses her tongue, and pays attention to Lauren's gasps and moans and everything, and soon she's figured out just what Lauren likes, so she circles her clit because she really seems to like when Camila does that and– and then. Camila enters her with one finger. And when Lauren's got used to it, she adds another one. Again, she figures out very soon what Lauren likes, and then, it doesn't take long for Camila to make Lauren come.

 

And now– now Camila is really very close to fainting. Having Lauren clench around her fingers like this is– is heaven. Holy _shit_. She keeps thrusting into the girl for a few more seconds, and when Lauren has stopped writhing underneath her touch, she withdraws her fingers. She laps up some of her wetness, and she makes Lauren moan with it. Yeah, she's sure the girl is, like, super sensitive right now, but– wow. She's _had_ to taste her again.

 

Lauren breathlessly says, "Come here," and Camila complies quickly.

 

She's lying next to Lauren now, so she leans over to kiss her girlfriend. Lauren moans yet again at tasting herself on Camila's tongue, and Camila thinks that this is incredibly sexy and she never wants to get out of this bed. Lauren is– she's a Goddess. And Camila wants to keep her forever.

 

But then– then Lauren is gone. And Camila feels something, _someone_ on top of her. And– wow. Lauren is sucking on her neck, surely leaving marks, and Camila– Camila is so incredibly turned on from pleasuring Lauren and _everything_ that she feels like, whatever Lauren does, she does it to tease her. But Camila can't take it. Not right now. So she whispers, "Please, Lauren. _Please_."

 

Lauren looks at her. Just looks at her. Then– then she kisses her again, and soon, very soon, she's between her legs. And Camila thinks– thinks that maybe she should let Lauren take her time– but– also– no. She needs release, and she needs it now. Desperately. So she repeats, "Please."

 

And Lauren does what Camila wants her to do. Her tongue is where she needs her the most, and Camila is already a moaning mess, her hands are buried in Lauren's locks to keep her exactly where she is, and then– then Lauren finds her clit, and Camila thinks– nothing. Her brain goes blank.

 

Lauren is making love to her and she– she can't think. Only feel. She feels Lauren thrust into her with her tongue a few times, and she's almost going _crazy_ with her doing this, but– now her tongue is replaced by her finger, two of her fingers, and her tongue is back on her clit instead and– and Camila comes, hard. And her orgasm almost makes her black out. (Which means she was kind of, almost, right – thinking she'd faint and all.)

 

Lauren is soon gone from between her legs and Camila whines at feeling so empty but Lauren makes up for it by kissing her and she– she couldn't feel better.

 

When Camila can more or less breathe again, she says, quietly, "That was perfect."

 

Lauren is quick to reply, "Yes, it was."

 

Camila cuddles up to Lauren, smiling contently. It really _was_ perfect.

 

(As usual, she should have expected that much. Everything's perfect with Lauren.)

 

They fall asleep together later that night, and it certainly isn't the last time that they do.

**Author's Note:**

> i need some lovin' too :( so leave kudos u dorks (pretty please)


End file.
